


Story outlines, random thoughts and looking for recommendations.

by LJStark22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJStark22/pseuds/LJStark22
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of story outlines and random thoughts.Im going to write out story outlines i would like to see and my thoughts on events in my favourite fandoms.If anyone knows stories that fit the descriptions then please comment so i can read the stories and give recognition to these amazing authors.
Kudos: 2





	Story outlines, random thoughts and looking for recommendations.

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of fanfiction and fandom posts so if anything i write hear sounds like existing work please let me know and i will give recognition e.g. Do an inspired by link or say story found and give the name and author.
> 
> Just because I have seen it written on other fics. Any trolling comments will be deleted.

Outline 1 (Marvel)

The events from CACW happen and the Rouges are in Wakanda and Bucky somehow gets his time with hydra and the events in Siberia erased from his mind. When the Rouges return Bucky sees Tony and falls in love but since he can't remember what happened with Tony he doesn't understand why everyone is warning him away from Tony and Tony is polite but cold to him.

This can either go along the lines of Bucky eventually gets frustrated that no one is telling him anything and looks into his and Tonys history, finding out about the Starks, Accords, Siberia, etc. Or. Someone sees what not knowing is doing to him and tells him everything.

Whether Tony and Bucky end up together is upto the author.

Outline 2 (Marvel)

The maximoff twins are actually children e.g. 14 or 15 during the events of age of ultron, so them blaming Tony for their parents death kind of makes sense. After ultron is defeated Wanda is sent to the Masters of the Mystic to get proper training from people who actually know how to deal with magic.

If she still sides with Rogers during CACW then that's fine, but I think if she got some proper training, she then would have a better understanding of things and a more vaild reason for going against the accords e.g. The masters want to keep thier existence secret so then you don't have power hungery people trying to control them or gain the power themselves.

Outline 3 (Harry Potter)

Harry having suffered years of abuse becomes an Obscurial and takes revenge on the Durleys and the others that have left him to suffer.

Outline 4 (Harry Potter)

During his tutoring sessions with Snape, Harry reachs his limit for putting up Snape berating him for not knowing this already rather than teaching him it. Harry forces Snape to see what he has had to endure, making Snape realise that Harry isn't a pampered prince.


End file.
